CHALLENGE
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: Okay so I was watching a video on YouTube and I thought of a great idea! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I was watching videos on YouTube and I came upon a video called Logan Henderson and Nicole Anderson. Well I loved it and while watching this I thought of an idea! Ok, so I was thinking about a challenge. And I would write it myself but I'm busy with my stories, plus I'm sure you guys would be better at this than me. But anyways on to the idea.

Ok so below is the list of titles and the summary. Read them and decide which one you want to write. And then PM so I know who is doing the challenge. By the way they will be One-shots. And when all the One-shots are out I will update warning you when the challenge is over. After that is over I will update the story's and the authors the readers will vote to see who's story was the best.

After that I will count up the votes and announce the top 5 winners! And one more thing all the story's below are mostly about Logan Henderson. I changed some of them a bit, added one about the others, and took one out.

1. Stuck In Miami

Summary:Logan Henderson takes a vacation break to Miami. Nicole Anderson decides to take a break from her work. Both meat at the same plane leaving Los Angeles to Miami. They both end up hateing eachother as Logan accidently spills a drink on her. But what they didn't excpet was that they had to work together to escape from the criminals who have kidnapped them. While this happens they realize, they were actually ment for eachother.

2. Heart Of The City

Summary:Nicole Anderson is a young buisness women who has no real social life. But when she bumps into Logan Henderson a boy who lives life the fullest and does extreme stuff. When they decide to meet again. Nicole is in the rush of her life.

3. He's The One

Summary:Jo Taylor is the new girl in Minnesota. She goes around meeting the new neighbors and meets Logan Mitchel,Walter Mitchel, and Jaime Mitchel the triplets next door. She meets them and each of them fall for her. But only one of them owns her heart.

4. Taking Chances

Summary:For in all of LIFE, LOVE is truly the only RISK worth taking. And Camille Rogers is willing to take that risk for one guy, Logan Mitchel.

5. Celebrity and the Pauper

Summary:Peggy is a famous actress who is starring in a new movie called Celebrity and the Pauper. On her way to the premiere her limo nearly runs into Logan Mitchel a boy who's not that rich and famous as Peggy. Logan teaches her how its better to be poor and have lots of friendly friends then being rich and having no friends.

6. Puppy Love

Summary:3 dogs. 2 owners. 1 love story. Nicole Anderson is a vetinarian in Chicago. One day Logan Mitchel comes needing help, his dog isn't feeling well. Both find out they share one thing in comin, they love dogs.

7. Not Just Friends

Summary:Nicole Anderson and Logan Henderson are friends. But thats just what they say. Their friends know they are more than friends by the way they act around eachother and how they look at eachother. What happens they realize its true about what other people say. How do they deal with it?

8. Only In Paris

Summary:The gang take a trip to Paris for the week. Kendall and Camille rome the city and make it to the Ifle Tower there they share their feelings for eachother. James and Sasha end up getting stuck in a store. Logan and Jo are in the hotel having dinner. And to top it all off Carlos and Stephanie end up in prison after they are accused of stealing candy from a candy store.

9. The New Girl

Summary:Logan is the school nerd. Kendall is the jock, and not a jerk. Camille is the new girl. Logan and Kendall both fall for Camille but who will Camille choose?

Okay, now to confirm it these will be One-shots not full storys. Ok so now make sure that if you are up for the challenge you should PM me first so I know who will be in the challenge. Remember I will post chapter 2 saying that the challenge is over and I will announce who are the authors who were in the challenge. Chapter 3 will be the updates, depending on how many people really did the challenge. And then the winners!BTW the link to what inspired me to do this is in my profile so go check it out and belive me if you watch it, it will probably make more sense.

OMG I've been talking to much! I should let you guys get right on it, if you are going to really accept the challenge. Thanks! -Jenny


	2. Chapter 2:

Okay I decided that the story's won't be One-shots they will be multi-chapter. Okay so below I listed the story's again.

1. Stuck In Miami

Summary:Logan Henderson takes a vacation break to Miami. Nicole Anderson decides to take a break from her work. Both meat at the same plane leaving Los Angeles to Miami. They both end up hateing eachother as Logan accidently spills a drink on her. But what they didn't excpet was that they had to work together to escape from the criminals who have kidnapped them. While this happens they realize, they were actually ment for eachother.

2. Heart Of The City

Summary:Nicole Anderson is a young buisness women who has no real social life. But when she bumps into Logan Henderson a boy who lives life the fullest and does extreme stuff. When they decide to meet again. Nicole is in the rush of her life.

3. He's The One

Summary:Jo Taylor is the new girl in Minnesota. She goes around meeting the new neighbors and meets Logan Mitchel,Walter Mitchel, and Jaime Mitchel the triplets next door. She meets them and each of them fall for her. But only one of them owns her heart.

4. Taking Chances

Summary:For in all of LIFE, LOVE is truly the only RISK worth taking. And Camille Rogers is willing to take that risk for one guy, Logan Mitchel.

5. Celebrity and the Pauper

Summary:Peggy is a famous actress who is starring in a new movie called Celebrity and the Pauper. On her way to the premiere her limo nearly runs into Logan Mitchel a boy who's not that rich and famous as Peggy. Logan teaches her how its better to be poor and have lots of friendly friends then being rich and having no friends.

6. Puppy Love

Summary:3 dogs. 2 owners. 1 love story. Nicole Anderson is a vetinarian in Chicago. One day Logan Mitchel comes needing help, his dog isn't feeling well. Both find out they share one thing in comin, they love dogs.

7. Not Just Friends

Summary:Nicole Anderson and Logan Henderson are friends. But thats just what they say. Their friends know they are more than friends by the way they act around eachother and how they look at eachother. What happens they realize its true about what other people say. How do they deal with it?

8. Only In Paris

Summary:The gang take a trip to Paris for the week. Kendall and Camille rome the city and make it to the Ifle Tower there they share their feelings for eachother. James and Sasha end up getting stuck in a store. Logan and Jo are in the hotel having dinner. And to top it all off Carlos and Stephanie end up in prison after they are accused of stealing candy from a candy store.

9. The New Girl

Summary:Logan is the school nerd. Kendall is the jock, and not a jerk. Camille is the new girl. Logan and Kendall both fall for Camille but who will Camille choose?

Okay thanks again and make sure to PM me if your going to be doing the challenge. And yes they will be multi-chapter! Can't wait to see who takes on the challenge. And remember I will update when the challenge is over.


End file.
